Love is the greatest thing in life
by Eevee
Summary: Ash killes James. What will his friends do?


Love is the greatest thing in life  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't owe anything at all. If I did.... things would be different.  
  
********  
  
It was a day in the pokèmon world, and Ash and his four friends were walking down the road going to another gym when a wild Pidgey flew up in front of them. Ash immediately whipped out his pokèdex.  
"Whoa! A Pidgey! I'm gonna catch it!" he said.  
"Pikachu! Thundershock!" he shouted, and the electric mouse did so. As the bird fell to the ground Ash laughed and threw a pokèball at it, and caught the pokèmon.  
"I did it! I'm the pokèmon master!" he shouted and started dancing around. Misty and Brock looked embarrased. Tracey was busy sketching Pikachu.  
"Ash!" Misty screamed at him, "You are not a pokèmon master, you are a lousy trainer and Pikachu is your only good pokèmon!"  
"You're just jealous." He said angered, "You can't handle the fact that I am better than you are!"  
"I am way better than you are, Ash!" she said.  
"No! I am the best trainer ever!" he screamed back at her.  
"Oh, please! Gary is SOOOO much better than you are!" she snorted, and thought about how annoying it was that she had to follow that idiot around because he owed her a bike. Gary seemed like such a nice guy to her... easy-going, a great trainer, smart, caring... unlike certain other trainers she hung out with.  
"TAKE THAT BACK OR ELSE...." He threatened, and she made a face at him.  
"Wooooow! Look at that Ratata! That is such a rare pokèmon! I gotta sketch it!" Tracey exclaimed, showing off what a dork he was.   
Before they got to do anything more smoke filled the area.  
"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie.  
"Make it double!" James continued.  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all people within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth, that's right!"  
"You will never get Pikachu!" Ash said and pointed at them as he smirked evilly.  
"Pikachu, thundershock!" he said, and the pokèmon looked a bit sad but did so. Jessie, James and Meowth screamed in agony, and fell on a heap at the ground. After a few seconds James sat up and looked concerned at Jessie.  
"Jessie?" he said, "Jessie, are you alright?" When he didn't get a reply he started to cry, "Jessie, please! Please don't be dead!" he wailed. Then he got a stern look and glared at Ash, who smirked back at him.  
"If she is injured, I swear I will kill you!" he shouted at the boy, and Ash looked a little scared.  
"You are Team Rocket! She deserves it!" he said.  
"Yeah!" Tracey agreed. Brock and Misty looked concerned.  
"You little..." But before James got to jump on Ash he heard a soft voice from behind.  
"James?" it said, and he turned and lifted Jessie from the ground and cradled her in his arms.  
"Oh Jessie, are you alright?" he asked, and she looked lovingly at him.  
"I think I will be fine." She said, and he helped her to stand, and the two of them gazed lovingly at each other. Before they got to do anything more Ash decided to take advance of the opportunity and threw a pokèball.  
"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" he shouted, "Wine whip them now!"  
James gasped as he realized that his beloved Jessie was about to get hit by the pokèmon attack, and threw himself between them, screaming in pain as the whips hit him.  
"James!" Jessie screamed and fell to her knees beside him. When he didn't move she started crying. Meowth cried too.  
"Ash! Why did you do that?!" Misty screamed at him, and Brock looked angry and nodded.  
"They are Team Rocket! They are evil!" he defended himself.   
"Yeah, they are!" Tracey said.  
"You are so... so..." Misty didn't know what to say, but instead walked over to Jessie who was sobbing into James's chest.  
"I love you James, but I never got to tell you... oh James..." she moaned, and Misty patted her back, and she flung her arms around the younger girl sobbing into her shoulder.  
"I loved him so much... I loved him..." she said.  
"Oh Jessie." Misty whispered, feeling tears starting to gather in her own eyes.  
Ash and Tracey looked a bit uncomfortable.  
"You killed him!" Jessie screamed at Ash, but then heard somebody groan and turned to see James move.  
"James!" she joyously exclaimed and hugged him.  
"Oh James I love you more than anything!" she sobbed.  
"Oh Jessica, I love you too!" he said and they kissed passionately.   
Ash looked angry.  
"Pikachu! Thundershock them now!" he said, but Pikachu just glared angrily at him and shook his head, "What? Pikachu, DO it!" He screamed.  
"Pika!" the pokèmon said and walked over to Misty.  
"Jessie... I have loved you forever." James confessed and looked at Jessie who kissed him again.  
"Oh James, I love you so much." She said.  
"Jessica..." James took something out of his pocket, "Will you marry me?" he said and held a little black box up and opened it and it had a diamond ring inside.  
"Oh James!" Jessie cried and flung her arms around him, "Of course I will!" she said and cried some more.  
"We can run away from Team Rocket and move to my estate and live together forever." James said.  
"I always knew you to loved each other!" Meowth said, tears of happiness for his friends running down his cheeks.  
"Ash, you are such an idiot! I don't want to keep up with this any longer!" Misty said to him and walked over to Jessie and James, "From now on they are my friends!"  
"Mine too!" Brock said. Pikachu had followed Misty.  
"That is cheating!" Ash screamed at them, but instead James kicked down him and Tracey, and Jessie and James took their pokèmon as they left with their new friends.   
When they had walked for a while Brock turned to Misty.  
"Misty..." he said nervously.  
"What?" she said and turned to him. He blushed and looked away.  
"Well, Misty... I just thought.. now that we're not hanging out with Ash and Tracey anymore..." he stopped, "What I am trying to say is... that ... Misty, I have always loved you, but I thought you liked Ash so I stayed in place and tried to hide it with hitting on all other girls instead. But..." he was silenced by Misty placing a finger to his lips.  
"Brock, I love you too!" she said and they kissed.  
Jessie and James turned to see the two of them kiss and smiled, happy for their new friends.  
Now they could live happy together forever.  
  
*******  
  
The end... not.  
  
********  
  
Brock and Misty's relationship lasted for about a day and half, when Brock realized that he wouldn't get Misty to sleep with him and hit on the first Officer Jenny he found. Misty did of course abandon him, and he went back to find his male friends, only to learn that Ash had left on his journey on his own and that Tracey now had all time he wanted to study. Brock and Tracey fell in love and lived happily forever and ever.  
  
Ash went to become a pokèmon master and eventually did, and got together with Gary during this time.  
  
Jessie and James went to James's parent's house, kicked out them and Jessiebelle and got married and were rich, but James discovered being married to Jessie wasn't all that different from what it would have to be married to Jessiebelle, and he was bored, so he ran away from the estate and joined Brock and Tracey in a cheap drag show. They became world stars and got rich and famous.  
  
Jessie started getting bored at the estate and married Butch who happened to be nearby and who was much more a man than James ever was anyway.  
  
Misty went home to discover that her sisters had died and took over the gym, and later fell in love with Cassidy who was now lonely without Butch. The feelings were mutual.  
  
...And finally, things were the way they were supposed to be.  
  
********  
  
Uh, yeah. I know this wasn't really bad enought to be a real spoof... but God help me, I've seen stories almost similar to this out there... 


End file.
